When spending a day at the beach, a family or group generally has many items that they wish to take with them to the beach. Such items may include towels, chairs, umbrellas, games, lotions and sun screen products, food and beverages, and the like.
It is often the situation that transporting the desired items to the beach is inconvenient and cumbersome. Indeed, it often requires many trips back and forth from a car or hotel room to a particular spot on the beach.
Various mobile devices are known that can aid in such transport. However, such known devices generally comprise either a wheeled cart for transporting non-perishable items, such as towels, chairs, etc., or a wheeled cooler for transporting perishable items, such as food and beverages. Such known devices do not generally include a mobile device that is capable of transporting both non-perishable items as well as perishable items, and such known devices generally do not include a sufficient capacity to transport all, or even most, of the items that a family or group will need for a day-long outing at the beach in a single trip. Rather, a person generally still has to make multiple trips from the originating location, e.g., car or hotel room, to the destination location, e.g., spot at the beach.
An additional drawback to known devices is that such devices generally require a large amount of storage space when not used. Such mobile devices are typically stored in a garage, storage shed or closet when not in use because of the bulk of the devices. Further, these mobile devices take up relatively large amounts of space whenever they are transported for use. This is particularly disadvantageous when the mobile devices are packed into the family car when going on the family vacation at the beach. Because they are so large and bulky, they tend to consume a large portion of the available space in the car, thereby limiting the other items that can be taken on the vacation. In addition to being disadvantageous for consumers, such devices also are less desirable to retailers, who have limited shelf space on which to display goods for sale.
One of the known devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,097 to Treppedi et al., which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The mobile carrying device of Treppedi comprises a cooler that includes ski runners and wheels in combination to aid in mobility of the cooler. It also includes an extendable, pivoting handle that may be retracted and stored adjacent the cooler. Cargo nets are attached to the top and side of the cooler for storage of supplies such as towels, plates and cups. The mobile cooler also includes a retainer attached to a side of the cooler for holding an umbrella.
Another known device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,499 to Conrado, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The mobile carrying device of Conrado is a mobile cooler that includes a cooler body with wheels and a pivoted towing handle having two grips for users of varying heights. The underside of the cooler lid has a recess with a cover panel for storing items separately from other items in the cooler. The cooler includes a table assembly operable independently of the cooler lid so that the table may be utilized whether the lid is open or closed. The cooler also includes retractable bungee cords for securing items to the cooler.
The devices of Treppedi and Conrado are exemplary of the shortcomings of the known devices previously discussed herein. Specifically, these devices do not provide sufficient capacity for transporting the number of items to be used for a family or group during a day at the beach. Furthermore, these devices do not have a storage configuration that is smaller in volume than their use configuration.
Collapsible insulated containers also are known which may be utilized for storage of perishable items and that have a storage configuration that is smaller in volume than their use configuration. Such known devices are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,060; 4,085,785; 4,091,852; and 4,612,781, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, such known devices do not include design features that aid in mobility of the devices, let alone design features that aid in the transport of non perishable items such as towels, chairs, umbrellas, games, lotions and sun screen products.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mobile device that can be used to transport both non-perishable and perishable items and that has enough capacity to transport a sufficient amount of such items for a day at the beach. Moreover, a need exists for a mobile device that is capable of transporting a relatively large number of both perishable and non-perishable items and that has a storage configuration that is substantially smaller in dimensions than its use configuration.
One or more such needs are met by one or more travel coolers in accordance with embodiments of the present invention.